warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vox Solaris (Aventura)
| tipo = Aventura opcional | requisitos = Hablar con Eudico en Fortuna | recompensa = Lanzador de K-Drive Plano de Garuda | repetible = | aventuraprevia = | aventurasiguiente = }} Vox Solaris es una aventura opcional que se juega en modo solo donde el Tenno ayuda a la gente de Fortuna a reavivar la rebelión de Solaris Unida contra Nef Anyo. Completar esta aventura permite obtener acceso al Sindicato Solaris Unida, un Lanzador de K-Drive, y el plano del warframe Garuda. Recorrido Aparte de la necesidad de acceder a Fortuna a través de Venus, esta Aventura no tiene ningún requisito previo. La Aventura comienta hablando con Eudico. Ella explica que los Solaris trabajan para vivir y los Tenno si quieren ayudar deberían de comprar a Thursby, él está amenazado por una orden de reportación. Thursby se ha hecho cargo de la deuda de sus padres y el no puede llegar a fin de mes. Nef Anyo reclama la recuperación o se llevará las partes mecánicas del cuerpo incluso sus brazos y piernas orgánicas. Habla con Thursby en Fortuna 1 Thursby es un comerciante que intenta desesperadamente cumplir con su cuota vendiendo chatarra inútil, así que le pide al Tenno que robe las mejores mercancías de los Corpus en Los valles del Orbe. Cuando preguntó por Eudico, él explica que ella una vez dirigío a la gente de Fortuna bajo el nombre de "Vox Solaris", la voz de Solaris Unida, hasta por causa de un accidente ella renunció. En Los valles del Orbe, Thursby indica al Tenno un dropeo de suministros Corpus. Allí deben de saquear tres alijos escondidos en un área marcada. Impressed with the Tenno's work, Thursby suggests they could assault Nef Anyo by blowing up his coolant tower before he can present it to his board. However, Eudico cuts off his transmission, warning that he was speaking through an unsecured channel that had been tapped by the Corpus. The Tenno must pursue and shoot down a Corpus spy drone, then kill 30 enemy reinforcements all while defending the drone as Eudico hacks and erases the recording of Thursby. Once complete, Eudico ponders on having the Tenno for the resistance, but she stops herself and warns them not to help Thursby again. They must now head back to Fortuna. Habla con Thursby en Fortuna 2 Thursby, now with the proper supplies to start a shop, thanks the Tenno, and refers them to The Business. He explains that he wishes to preserve the unique species in Orb Vallis before they are driven to extinction and tells the Tenno to head topside if they wish to help. The Business wants to send a message to the Corpus by delivering a K-bomb to their repo squad, who have made a hit list of indebited Solaris. Eudico immediately intervenes and orders them not to use the K-bomb and instead stealthily take the list, prompting The Business to argue against Eudico's methods. The Tenno must head into a bunker and hack a terminal to take the hit list, and must avoid the cameras and drones otherwise the Corpus will attempt to delete their data. The hit list reveals that the repo squad is after The Business's field squad, who are overdue for a check-in. The Tenno arrives too late to find that the Corpus have already reached the field squad, but the whole team isn't present. They must investigate the four deceased bodies in the area, learning that the rest of the squad has been captured and are awaiting "processing." At the site where the field squad are being held, the Tenno must hack a terminal and defend the area until the hacking is complete. Killing the carceleros Terra reinforcements drops a data key that speeds up the hacking process. Once the hostages are rescued, Nef Anyo contacts the Tenno informing them that Thursby's stunt had not gone unnoticed, and has him repossessed. Habla con Eudico en Fortuna 1 Eudico laments at Thursby's repossession, mentioning that the medics are unsure if they can stabilize him due to "so much missing." She blames the Tenno before deciding to attempt an appeal to Nef Anyo and instructs them to head back to Orb Vallis. Nef Anyo is pushing to activate an Orokin coolant tower, but due to its unfinished state it will release a heat cascade that threatens the Vallis. To counteract this, the Tenno must defend a single excavator as they drill for Amarast. However, The Business warns Eudico that her attempts to appeal to Nef Anyo are in vain, and Fortuna needs the rebellious Eudico. Eudico urges the Tenno to hurry and deliver the Amarast to the coolant tower. However, Nef Anyo broadcasts to the Solaris that his investor showcase is coming soon and decides to perform a test run. By the time the Tenno arrive, they are too late and the tower malfunctions, and are told to return to Fortuna. Nef Anyo demands the Solaris' floor boss turn in fifty workers for repossession. Habla con Eudico en Fortuna 2 Eudico explains that since Nef Anyo crushed the resistance, she had been focused on attempting to appease him, now realizing that her efforts are in vain. She tells the Tenno that they can leave if they wish, but are the only obstacle between Solaris and oblivion from Nef Anyo's men. The Tenno resolve to stay and fight, and receive a "present" to be delivered. The Business assumes Eudico is attempting to buy off Nef Anyo, before realizing his K-bomb is missing. At topside, Nef Anyo's troops have amassed right outside of Fortuna. The Tenno must detonate the K-bomb before fighting off waves of Corpus. Eudico, returning to her "Vox Solaris" identity, announces the return of Solaris United and that the Tenno is their messenger, demanding a halt on repossessions. Nef Anyo disbelieves Vox's return as a nothing but a ghost and sends in a Orbe robaganancias, a gargantuan spider machine. As the Tenno currently has no means to combat the Orb, Eudico orders a retreat, claiming Nef Anyo won't destroy Fortuna with it. The Business apologizes to Eudico, but instead she thanks him for not giving up on her. Habla con Eudico en Fortuna 3 Eudico explains to the Tenno that Nef Anyo placed the Orbe robaganancias to prevent Solaris from interfering with his investor showcase, and tells them that she arranged something for them back on Orb Vallis. Just outside of Fortuna is a K-Drive. The Tenno must head toward the coolant tower, slipping past the Orbe robaganancias, and hack into the control terminal to reposess the tower, then defend it from Corpus as Eudico attempts to overheat the tower. Vox threatens Nef Anyo, right in front of his investors, with the destruction of the coolant tower if he does not comply with their demands. Nef Anyo tries to pass it off as security detail and attempts to call their bluff, but Vox counters that they'd rather go down with his fortune than continue living in poverty. When the overheat nears completion, Nef Anyo finally relents and Vox reminds him that the Solaris are the people who make the Vallis work. Eudico instructs the Tenno to deliver the Amarast, remedying the heat cascade, before they return to Fortuna. Meanwhile, Nef Anyo attempts to appease his angry investors, to no avail. Epílogo On returning to Fortuna, the player will receive the Lanzador de K-Drive, and an inbox message stating Smokefinger found a main blueprint for the Garuda warframe. The Solaris Unida and Ventkids syndicates are now available, with Eudico offering contratos, The Business with fishing and wildlife conservation, and Ventkinds with K-Drive. Thursby is also revealed to have survived and gained mechanical legs, earning him the new name Legs, offering to sell MOA parts. The Vox Solaris syndicate will also be available if the player has also completed La guerra interna. Nota *Though Vox Solaris quest is optional, it must be completed to gain access to Legs, and thus MOA, and Orb Vallis contratos. Historial de actualizaciones *The Vox Solaris quest is now replayable in the Codex!﻿ *Balances towards the Vox Solaris quest to decrease difficulty: **Reduced the number of Excavators to defend to 1.﻿ **Lowered the max enemy count for Excavation. ﻿ **Enemies no longer drop Reinforcement Beacons. }} en:Vox Solaris (Quest) Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Historia Categoría:Actualización 24